Ex To See
by Mrs.FFWriter
Summary: Based on the song by Sam Hunt. It's a Bella/Jasper story, with Edward as Bella's ex. She and Ed break up, she started dating jasper, and he writes a song about how she wants her ex (Edward) to see them together. Its a one-shot I couldn't resist writing because I fell in love with the song.


**Ex To See** – _Based on Sam Hunt song of same title_ *

 _This is_ _ **Jasper / Bella**_ _story and Edward is the Ex. Sorry to all the Edward lovers out there… but Jasper deserves love too. LOL._

 _Anyway, I'm still working on New Beginnings… but I recently fell in love with this song. This short story came to me, so I decided to share it. Hope you like it, sorry if you hate it._

 **BellaPOV – The Breakup**

 **"** **You're…. asking for a break… from us?"** I questioned him, thru my tears, as he nodded his head at me.

We'd been together for over a year, and living together for four months. He made me break my lease, to move in with him, because we were _so in love_. He knew I was a virgin, and he knew I had no immediate plans to change that. It wasn't that I was waiting to be married, but I'd seen what close friends had been through and I wanted to be absolutely sure, before taking that step. Besides, I wasn't leaving him completely unsatisfied; at least, that's what I'd thought.

 **"** **Edward, I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you… and whether you admit it or not, we both know it's the truth."** I told him, and felt the truth in that statement.

 **"** **Bella, we just want different things right now. Maybe we moved too fast and this will give us a chance to miss each other. I'm thinking of us, Sweetheart. I don't want to break up with you. You know I love you, I just want…"** He was saying but I cut him off.

 **"** **You want sex, that's what this is really about! I'm sure of it. I know you've been chatting up** ** _VicWhoria_** **these days!"** I yelled, getting in his face.

Everyone tried to warn me, but I foolishly wanted to trust him. _He wouldn't do that to me_. _We're in a committed relationship._ – I'd thought and I was an idiot.

 **"** **Bella, I've been honest... I'm not cheating on you. This isn't about sex. I promised not to rush you, but you know it's sometimes difficult for me.** **I wanted things to work, I really did.** **And, maybe we still could… eventually. As I said, I don't want to break up, per say.** **I just need to re-evaluate my life. I want to be sure that I'm making the right decisions for me, you know. I can't do that, with you here. Please understand where I'm coming from."** He was doing his best to explain to me calmly.

Does he think I'm a child that needs to be spoken to this way? Is that the impression I've given him? I know exactly where this is coming from… _his lower head!_ – I thought bitterly.

 **"** **Edward… you're asking me to move out, suddenly and with zero notice. You won't even discuss it like adults. You've made the decision, and that's it… I'm out.** **Where exactly am I supposed to go, while you contemplate your existence? Huh?"** I responded petulantly.

 **"** **You could stay with your dad, I'm sure he'd love to have you... Or maybe you can stay with Alice."** He spoke as if it would be no big deal at all.

 **"** **You know my dad lives over half an hour away, and my drive to work is far enough as it is.** **You're the one that needs a break, why don't you go?"** I told him, knowing he'd never go for it. This was his apartment, after all.

He gave me a face and I just couldn't stand the look of him anymore. _This is pointless_ – I realized. He doesn't want me, he thinks he can do better; then fine!

 **"** **Fine. You've got to be thinking with your dick instead of your brain. Your heart must be outvoted, unless you never truly had feelings for me at all. But, fine, I'll go Edward. I'll go tonight."** I told him resigned.

I saw him sigh, probably about to try and talk pretty to me again, but I was done listening to his garbage.

 **"** **Save it**!" I told him forcefully, causing him to swallow whatever crap he was about to spew.

 **"** **I heard all you had to say. Now you'll listen, and you'd better listen well, Edward Cullen! I have cooked, cleaned, stood by you against your family, proof read your meeting documents… Hell, I've practically ran your business while you hung out with the boys.** **It all ends tonight.** **If you're entertaining the idea that you'll be getting your rocks off while** ** _we're on a break_** **, but I'll still be there to help you out – Then you, Edward Cullen, are severely mistaken.** **Believe me when I tell you this. On that morning you wake up and realize you need me back, and I know that you will. Remember my words to you now, and don't come looking for me.** **I will be entirely over you and there won't be a chance in hell that I will ever take you back.** **I hope your next girl is up to the Cullen Challenge, because I'm done with all of you."** I told him steadily and while looking into his eyes, to make sure there were no misunderstandings.

I turned to walk into the bedroom after I'd finished and glanced his way before walking inside. I saw he was stalk still, staring at where I'd just been standing. My insides felt a tug for him, but I would not break down. Not yet, not here, and not for his benefit. I pulled the suitcase out from the back of our closet, and placed in on the bed. I crammed my few pairs of shoes, then packed my three drawers. When I'd run out of room, I took out his suitcase and put my work suits inside. I grabbed my overnight shoulder bag and went to grab my toiletries from the bathroom. When I was done, I hoisted on the shoulder bag and took hold of both rolling suitcases. I made to leave the bedroom, but turned to look back inside from the door. _This is what my life amounted to? A bag and two cases, and not even a picture frame? How had I ever considered this a home? I wasn't any more than a convenient roommate._ These thought were threatening to make me cry, but I would hold it together.

As I crossed the living room towards the door, he was sitting on the couch and I could feel his eyes on my every move. Yet, I refused to look his way. I picked up my purse and keys from the side table and walked to the door.

 **"** **Bella"** he called out and I stopped, but refused to turn.

I planned to walk out of here with my dignity and knew if I turned to him, I'd cry for sure. _Maybe he's reconsidered_ – I thought for a moment, so I waited to hear what he had to say. _Would I stay… even after all this_ – I wondered.

 **"** **You're taking my suitcase?"** He questioned stupidly.

 **"** **YES, AND FUCK YOU, EDWARD!"** I yelled and left.

 **BPOV – Movin' On**

It's been a rough month adjusting to life without Edward. Sure, he was an ass, but I'd grown to love him. At least, that's how it felt. I'd seen him around a few times, and each time he had a different girl at his side, or hanging off his arm. _Bastard_ – I thought bitterly.

Alice had been a godsend that first night, but I knew her one bedroom would be too cramped for the both of us. She offered to let me stay as long as I needed, but I didn't want to impose. She was seeing some guy, Peter or Paul, I wasn't sure. But, I didn't want to be the reason he couldn't come over.

At work the next day, my friend Rose, announced her skanky roommate had moved out suddenly. She'd been left in a lurch about the rent and asked if I could recommend someone. That's how I wound up staying with her. Best of all, her place was about a fifteen to twenty minute walk, or five to ten minute ride to work, by car.

She had a two bedroom apartment that she couldn't afford on her own. It was lovely and spacious. Both rooms were on opposite ends with the kitchen and living room in the middle. That was a good thing, since her boyfriend Emmett stayed over quite a bit. I knew Emmett from before, when Edward and I would double date with Rosalie and him. He was a great guy, but he was still friends with Edward.

At night, I often wondered if Edward though about me at all or if he missed me, the way I missed him. I didn't want to miss him, and I was still angry at him and how easily he'd dismissed me from his life. But, we had been together for over a year and I was used to him. I'd always run any decisions by him… from my hair to my shoes, and from the meals I cooked to the movies I'd save to watch on Netflix.

Lately, though, I found myself wondering about Rose's brother. He would come by often to visit with Rose, and I'd caught him checking me out a few times. I'd be lying if I denied having checked him out too. Jasper was great eye candy. Rose asked me if I'd consider dating him, but warned me that I'd better not hurt him. I always responded that I wasn't ready yet, but I was starting to wonder what was holding me back. It wasn't out of obligation to Edward or anything. Besides, it wasn't as if he was respecting the idea of me either, since he'd frequently visit places he knew I'd be. _What the hell_ – I figured.

A week ago, I asked Rose for his number and texted him. He called me right away and we spent the night and several others, flirting over the phone. Not gonna lie, he has such a sexy voice. And while he wasn't saying outright sexy things, it always sounded sexy. We hung out a few times, but only one thing wasn't sitting right with me.

I did enjoy my time with him, no doubt. He was seriously hot and funny. He was an easygoing man and very genuine. But… Yes, here's a 'but'. I would, much too often, catch myself looking around, and wonder if Edward would see us together. I'd even found myself asking Jasper to drive my car. What the heck that was about, I couldn't exactly understand.

What the hell did I care, if Edward saw me with another man, or if Edward saw another man's car at my place? _Was I trying to make him jealous? –_ I wondered. _Maybe_ – I thought. I had no plans of ever getting back with him, so I couldn't figure out why I was acting this way. _Did I just want to hurt him like he'd hurt me?_ – I wondered. _Definitely_ – I figured. Then, I realized, my behavior was completely unfair to Jasper. He didn't deserve Edward to occupy any part of my thoughts. Edward was out of my heart, and I needed to find a way to get him out of my head.

Tonight was Friday and it was Band Nights at the local bar, tonight and tomorrow. Jasper and I were headed to the local bar. His band was playing and I was going to hear them for the first time. I bet his sexy voice would seriously do crazy thing to me. When he arrived to pick me up, I double checked my makeup and grabbed my car keys. I flung them to him and he caught them, without a second thought.

 **"** **We taking your car again, Darlin?"** he asked.

 **"** **Yeah, why not. I just filled up today anyway."** I replied innocently.

He just smiled a sexy as hell grin at me, and nodded his head. _Grrrrrrrr-_ I mentally growled at myself. _Last time. He doesn't deserve this._ – promised myself.

* * *

 **JPOV – Ex To See**

We chatted about nothing in particular, on the drive to the bar. Bella is one of the most beautiful women I've ever dated. She's as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside. I loved getting to know her and I'd learned a lot over that last couple of weeks. Yet, there was something she was hiding.

I'd venture a guess that she thought she was good at hiding it, too. She really didn't have the malice to be conniving, so I knew it must not be a conscious thing for her. See, I knew she was feeling me, but her head was stuck on some other distraction sometimes. Her eyes would often search the room, for what I wasn't sure. Yet, knowing she had recently gotten out of a relationship, I felt I could guess it was more a question of 'who' than a 'what'.

Once I pieced that together, I wondered if that was why she had me drive her car and leave mine at her place. I truly didn't think she was still hung up or had feelings for her ex. Like I said, she seemed to really be as into me as I was into her. _Maybe it was a girl thing_ \- I wondered. Either way, I wanted to stick with her, because she was definitely worth it. I was sure to find out what her deal was eventually, and I was confident enough in myself, that I wasn't going to question her. Besides, it was cute to see her thinking she was slick.

After the band and I completed our set, I went back over to the booth she was sitting at. She practically tackled me in a tight hug, and I instinctually responded by lifting her in my arms, letting her wrap those legs of hers around my waist.

 _So fucking sexy! This girl's gonna kill me_ – I thought.

She was smiling beautifully and congratulating me on a great job. She then seemed to notice our position for the first time, and I saw her cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink. I decided to cut her a break, and settled her on her feet, with a smile.

 **"** **Sorry jasper, I don't usually attack people like that."** She said softly, but still smiling.

 **"** **Feel free. I'm completely available for any future attacks by you, Beautiful."** I told her, using my charm on her, but I meant it, and was rewarded by an even cuter giggle from her.

She was looking down, probably still embarrassed, so I lifted her face by the chin. I was going to make sure she knew not to feel embarrassed with me. I saw her eyes shift somewhere behind me and then back down.

 **"** **Bella, you okay."** I asked.

When she looked back up at me, she responded with a "yeah", but I saw her eyes flick behind me again. Her tone had been off and her vibe changed entirely. She seemed almost robotic now, as she moved closer to me. She gave me a smile but it wasn't the carefree one I'd come to love, and wrapped her arms around my back.

 **"** **Just fine, Jasper."** She said smiling that weird smile, and hugged me tighter.

 _She wants her ex to see -_ I realized. Not gonna lie, I felt my stomach drop. I felt secure in our getting to know each other, but her response to him made me question myself.

I told her the night was over and I was ready to leave. She pouted a bit, but followed me anyway, still holding my hand. I was not a confrontational guy but, I felt compelled to ask for the truth. If I had been in a better mood, her shocked face might have made me laugh. She was stuttering but not really denying it.

Then she came clean and in a jumble of words, admitted it. But, she assured me she did not have any feelings for him. She admitted to know knowing why she was acting that way, and told me she really liked me. I believed her but told her I had to think. She asked that I please believe her and promised not to ever do it again. She asked me not to let this get in the way of getting to know each other. Then, she reluctantly got out of the car and went inside.

I went home and thought over everything I'd come to learn about Bella and what I'd witnessed tonight. I really like her and decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. After all, I'd grown up with a crazy sister and had witnessed girls doing weird things after break ups.

I stayed up all night and managed to put my thought to paper. After some time, I realized I'd finished a song. I texted the band to meet at my place in the morning. I wanted to perform this song tonight. I thought Bella might get a kick out of it. With any luck, her ass of an ex will be there too. I finally fell asleep thinking of the look on her face, when I sang her my song.

The next morning, practice went great with the guys and we had it down by noon. I called Bella and told her I'd thought things over and that we were okay. I asked if she wanted me to pick her up to listen to my band play, and she surprised by saying she'd pick me up. _Atta girl_ – I thought fondly.

Bella showed up at my house with Dinner, and it was scrumptious. She told me she planned on making everything up to me. I told her she didn't have to, but she promised to do it anyway. I was staring into her eyes and feeling some kind of electricity running static around me. I think she felt it too but it was time to head out. That was a good thing, because I wanted to respect her boundaries and not pressure her in any way. But, damn, she is too sexy for her own good. I grabbed my keys, and Bella followed behind me to my car. When I opened the door she slid in, but held it open without letting me close it.

She sprung at me and kissed me passionately and then pulled away with a shy smile. **"Okay, close it"** She said simply and I did just that. I went around and got in. When I did, she grabbed my hand happily and I decided I'd keep it there for the remainder of the drive.

We got to the bar just in time for our set. The band had already set up and we began playing. We had just sang the second to last song when I saw her eyes flick to the door. Her face got angry and she shook her head and turned back to me on stage. _This was the guy_ – I realized. _Perfect timing asshole_ – I thought. He was alone and seemed to be scoping the place out. I saw when he noticed Bella watching me. I sent her a wink and saw her giggle and shale her head at me, causing me to smile as the song ended.

 **"** **This next song goes out to my new girl. We're okay Sugar, but this was too funny not to write about."** I announced and chuckled when I saw her questioning look. The music started, so I began singing.

 ** _"_** ** _Well there ain't enough smoke in my eyes - To hide the kinda games you're trying to play (trying to play)  
Honey don't you act so surprised - You know exactly what I'm 'bout to say ('bout to say)  
You kiss my lips, like you mean it - But you ain't that slick"_**

I sang and winked at her. Her adorably questioning eyes were still trying to figure out what this was about.

 **"** ** _Everywhere we go you keep looking around - Fixing your make up like it's about to go down  
And he walks in, it all makes sense - Suddenly you're climbing all up next to me, next to me  
I ain't no fool, you rascal you - You don't want me, you just want your ex to see, ex to see_**

 ** _Woah woah woah - Woah woah - Woah woah ooh"_**

Her eyes were opened up wide and her jaw looked about ready to hit the ground, but I kept right on singing.

 ** _"_** ** _So that's why when I pick you up - You always want me to drive your car_**

 ** _So I can leave mine at your house - And he can wonder where you are_**

 ** _Well you're right here - Looking sexy whispering in my ear"_**

She shut her mouth but was wearing a tentative smile and I knew she wanted to laugh out loud.

 **"** ** _Everywhere we go you keep looking around - Fixing your make up like it's about to go down_**

 ** _And he walks in, it all makes sense - Suddenly you're climbing all up next to me, next to me_**

 ** _I ain't no fool, you rascal you - You don't want me, you just want your ex to see, ex to see_**

 ** _Woah woah woah - Woah woah - Woah woah ooh"_**

I saw him wanting to approach her, but she hadn't noticed since she hadn't taken her eyes off me. I nodded at her to come closer to where I was playing, and wiggled my finger calling her out when she had shaken her head no. Reluctantly, and completely embarrassed, she complied. So I kneeled to be eye level with her when she got right up to the stage.

 **"** **You just, you just, you just want your ex to see - I just, I just, I, you, you just, just want your ex to see**

 **Girl you look kinda cute, called out - You're making it hard to have hard-feelings for you now**

 **So hey, did he really do you wrong - I guess I can play along, I guess I can play along**

 ** _He walks in, it all makes sense - Suddenly you're climbing all up next to me, next to me_**

 ** _I ain't no fool, you rascal you -_** ** _Girl come here and kiss me - I just want your ex to see_** ** _!_**

 ** _Woah woah woah - Woah woah - Woah woah ooh - I just want your ex to see_**

 ** _Woah woah woah (Ex to see) - Woah woah (Ex to see) - Woah woah ooh_**

 ** _I just, I just, I just want your ex to see - I just, I just, I just want your ex to see"_**

When I ended the song she lifted herself on the stage, to climb up to me. I quickly stood up and pulled her up to stand before me. She didn't speak, just jumped into my arms, where I could swear she was born to be, and she kissed. It was more passionate and filled with such intensity.

When we broke the kiss for air, I realized everyone here was clapping and hollering proudly. She turned crismson, but smiled anyway. We looked around and I saw her ex scowling by the door, before he walked right out.

Bella to her credit didn't seem to care about anyone but me and whispered in my ear **"Get me home, cowboy".**

 **"** **Yes ma'am."** And I did just that.


End file.
